In His Arms
by Crimson Anna
Summary: COMPLETED NOW! Pieces of things, thoughts, emotions ... another look at how Grady should have went. Each chapter is a stand alone but flows into the other parts.
1. Chapter 1

"Have you ever just wanted to sit with someone's arms around you for no reason."

"Glenn and I do it all the time. What brought this up?"

"There's someone whose arms I would love to be in for no reason than just to be in them."

"Is he cute?"

"Quite."

"So what's the catch?"

"Age."

"Older or younger."

"Older."

"Daryl's not that -"

"It's not Daryl."

Laying her book down, Maggie faced her sister more properly. "Do you have contact with … wait, you're talking about Rick aren't you."

"Yep." She turned her head to where Rick and Carl sat on the grass with Judith and Michonne, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "Just to be in those arms for any amount of time would be worth it."

Maggie stared at her for a long moment then let out a long sigh herself. "Then I would get my ass over there and do something about it before Michonne takes your spot."

Beth looked at her then broke out in a large grin. "Thank you." Kissing her sister's cheek, she got up and walked over to them. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, have a seat," Rick smiled as Judith tried crawling off. He leaned forward to try and grab her but almost missed. "I need longer arms."

Sliding around, Beth sat in front of him then grabbed Judith's shirt, pulling her backwards. "Now you do."

Chuckling softly, Rick slid his arms around Beth and laid his chin on her shoulder. "Glad you came to join us."

"Glad I decided to," Beth smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Aren't you two cozy," Michonne chided them.

"Yea well what can we say," Rick laughed as Beth grinned at him. "There she goes again."

Leaning forward, Beth snagged Judith's pants and drug her back into her arms. Judith turned to look at her with a scowl on her face. Bringing her legs together, Beth let go of Judith who tried to crawl away. When she reached Beth's legs, she tried pushing them out of the way. She tried to crawl through them; she plopped back down on the ground and hollered her displeasure. "Sorry cranky butt," Beth told her. Judith turned around and gazed at her for a long moment. Reaching out with her hand, she grabbed Beth's leg and began to push upwards. "Oh baby … Rick, look … she's trying to stand."

"Whoa," Carl whistled as Michonne winked at him. "Think she'll make it?"

"We'll find out in a minute," Rick smiled, keeping his arms around Beth.

Other people in the prison began to turn their attention to them as Judith kept trying to push herself upwards to stand. On her third try, Judith stood up straight and stared at Beth and Rick. Her face broke into a wide grin as she let go of Beth's leg then lifted her own. She brought it back down, taking a step then made a second step then a third till she made the last two into Beth's awaiting arms. She fell forward and burst out laughing.

"She walked!" Beth giggled, hugging her and kissing Rick's cheek.

"Five steps," Rick replied and looked at Judith. "She walked five whole steps and I got to see it. If Carl hadn't insisted on me joining them I would've been in the tower."

"She only walked because I wouldn't let her keep crawling," Beth added.

"Glad you did join us then," Rick smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You two are sickeningly cute you know that right," Michonne spoke.

"Yea they know, they don't care though," Carl added. "I think the only person who does care might be Hershel. Where is he anyway?"

"Inside at prayer meeting where I'm supposed to be there but chose not to because I can't stand it personally," Beth spoke cautiously. "Daddy's getting a bit … zealous shall we say … about his prayer meetings here lately."

"We'll keep an eye on him just in case," Rick spoke and rubbed his nose. "Until then, we do nothing unless it endangers the prison. Agreed?"

"Fine with me, I hate stogy prayer meetings myself," Michonne coughed.

The sun began to dip below the horizon, putting on a spectacular sunset as one by one everyone headed inside. Carol came over and scooped up a sleeping Judith from Beth's arms, winked and headed inside. Stretching and yawning, Carl hugged Michonne in a lazy flop before patting Rick's shoulder as he drug himself inside.

"You two coming?" Michonne asked, getting up and stretching.

"We'll be in shortly," Rick told her as she walked away. "Thank you for coming to sit with us."

"Glad I did," Beth sighed as she laid her head back into him. "Such a gorgeous sunset."

"With gorgeous company," Rick spoke softly into her hair.

"You have my permission to kiss me whenever you want," Beth sighed.

"Okay," Rick replied and tilted her backwards. She stared up with surprise until she grinned as he lowered his face to hers. Reaching her hand up, she ran it over his cheek as they continued kissing. He stretched out onto the ground beside her, taking her in his arms as their hands began to roam over each other slowly. Lifting his head, he stared down into her serene face. "Stay with me tonight."

"Okay," she sighed softly.

He rose and helped her to her feet as they headed inside. Most everyone had gone to their cells as they headed upstairs. He pushed the blanket back to allow her entry first then he stepped in. She sat on the cot, sliding her shoes off and placing her back to the wall. He sat down, removed his shoes and shirt before lying down to face her. He pushed a strand of hair from her face as their lips touched again. "G'night Beth."

"G'night Rick," she sighed and snuggled into him.

He cradled her close to his chest as he rubbed her arms and back before sleep overcame him. Leaning his head over, their foreheads touched as he fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, one of mine for one of yours."

"Agreed … Carol first."

"All right."

Beth shivered from delight at seeing Rick standing so close to her. She tried not to stare at him, to give anything away that Dawn might use against her. Their eyes met once and he nodded to her; she returned the slight incline of her head then cut her eyes to Dawn. He nodded once more and stood more straighter. Once the guard was returned, Dawn took her by the arm and walked her across. Rick brought the guard forward and motioned him ahead as Dawn let go of Beth. She took the four steps ahead as she felt the tears beginning to form. She felt his arm encircle her shoulders as his lips ghosted over her forehead. As she went to move past him, she stopped for a moment and put her arms around his chest. She buried her face against him, clinging to him for dear life. Her body no longer had the will to move behind him. "Beth," he whispered, "let go and move."

"If you let me go, I will kill that bitch," she muttered softly.

"Now all I need is Noah," Dawn proclaimed.

"You have no claim on him. He wants to go home!" Rick snarled.

"Noah was my ward, after I lost him Beth became my ward. Now, I am losing her so I will need a replacement," Dawn spoke, her voice void of emotion.

"It's cool guys really," Noah spoke, his voice shaking. "I don't mind really."

Beth turned in Rick's arms and stared at Dawn. She slid her arm down Rick's leg till her hand came to grip on the hilt of his gun. She slid it slowly from the holster, releasing the safety as she went. As Noah went to move past them, she noticed the smirk on Dawn's face. "Hey Dawn," Beth growled, getting her attention, "I get it now." Raising the Colt, she squeezed the trigger and fired one shot … and one shot was all she needed. The bullet impacted between Dawn's eyes as blood spurt out and over the walls. Dawn's lifeless body fell backwards as Beth holstered the gun. She turned and placed a kiss on Rick's bearded cheek. "Can we leave now, I really hate this place."

Rick looked from Dawn's body to the group of people behind her. "If any of you want to leave this place, come with us … we are a large group, we can protect you." He waited and no one moved, still in shock he thought. "Let's go." Keeping his arm around Beth's waist, he turned and started walking down the hall with her by his side. "You coming or staying Noah?"

"I am right behind you two," he muttered before turning around.

Beth nestled her head against his shoulder as they kept walking through the darkened hospital. "How have you been?"

"I've been better," he spoke, looking down at her.

"Tell me about it sometime?" she asked.

"Same goes for you too," he replied.

"How about when we're both ready," she added.

"Do you need to get the cast cut off now or can you wait?"

"It can wait a little while, my arm's still pretty sore. Funny thing is I don't remember breaking my arm but I remember my ankle getting caught in a bear trap."

"Maybe you broke your arm fighting them off. I bet once you get out of here things won't seem so foggy. Am I right?"

"Deal."

He noticed he was having to hold her tighter to keep her upright. "Are you okay?"

"My knees are going to jelly thinking about getting out of here with all of you," she blushed slightly. "I can't seem to keep my legs going." He grinned and scooped her into his arms as he kept walking. She nestled her head against his neck, feeling the warmth of his body as they kept propelling through the doors. "How are Carl and Judith?"

"Fine; Carl was with me and Tyreese had Judith when the prison fell."

"I'm glad they're all right."

"She misses you," he spoke, placing a kiss on her forehead. "We've all missed you, wondering if you were alive still and if you were were you okay."

"Did you miss me?" she asked as he kicked the main doors open. Sun shone around her brightly as he carried her out the doors. He never answered her as he kept walking forward. She saw Maggie and Glenn arriving with new people and Michonne. Closing her eyes, she kept her head against him as he walked past them.

"Rick how is she?" Maggie asked.

"Fine, she's tired and needs some water," he responded.

"Liar," she whispered, pulling a grin from his lips.

He walked over to the fire engine and sat her down on the running board. Reaching in, he pulled a bottle of water out and handed it to her. "Take a few long drinks." He motioned for someone as Carl's head appeared. He grinned and climbed out then pulled Judith out with him. Rick smiled when he saw Judith's face light up at seeing Beth. Capping the bottle, she sat it down and held her arms out. Carl slid Judith to her and tilted his hat back to look at her. "Man, I'd hate to see the other person."

"She's dead in the hallway, bullet between her eyes," Beth admitted.

"You rock," Carl chuckled as Beth rose.

She slid Judith back to Carl and stepped in front of Rick. "You never did answer me when I asked if you missed me."

He looked to Carl and Judith then back to everyone walking up. Placing his hands on his hips, he looked around at the Atlanta skyline then back to her. "What do you think?"

"I think that -" Before she could answer, he snatched her to his chest and pressed his mouth over hers HARD as he held onto her.

"I guess he answered that question," Michonne chuckled softly.

"How long has that been going on?" Tyreese asked as Sasha shot him a look. "What?"

"Damn you people must be blind or something not to have seen it all this time," Sasha growled and climbed up onto the fire truck.

"I agree with her," Carl laughed and climbed back into the fire truck. "Hey, anybody timing that kiss or what?"

"Leave 'em alone, I know how he feels," Abraham sighed and patted Rick's shoulder as he opened the driver's door. "Let's load up and move out!"

Beth grinned as Rick lifted his lips from hers. "Come on, we have our own ride."

"Deal," she sighed and followed him over to the Trailblazer. "Reminds me of the one you had on the farm but not as old."

"Yea it does me too," he smiled and held the door open for her. "Come on, Tyreese likes to drive so I let him."

"Nice to have a chauffeur," Beth chuckled as Tyreese came over. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for Judith."

"You're welcome," Tyreese smiled and stammered.

"And if a black man could blush he'd be crimson right now," Daryl chuckled and slid in the back.

"Shut up Dixon before I smack you!" Tyreese laughed and cranked the engine.


	3. Chapter 3

The campfire crackled softly as the group disbanded into smaller ones, speaking quietly amongst themselves. Maggie slid her arm around Beth's shoulders and hugged her. "I am glad you're okay. It was hard not knowing what happened to you. Now that we're all back together, things can go back to the way they were. I just wished daddy was here, he'd be proud of us all."

"Yea right," Beth smarted off. "I bet once you found Glenn you forgot all about me."

"Hey," Glenn spoke, coming to Maggie's defense, "we had no idea what had happened to you! Daryl told us you got taken and had no clue which way they went!"

"Guess that meant you didn't have to come looking then did it," Beth snarled.

"If we had known we would have come for you in a heartbeat," Glenn spoke, softening his voice. "Beth, we can't begin to understand what you went through in Grady but we are here to listen to you whenever you need someone to talk to."

"I appreciate it Glenn, but there's no way any of you will understand it," Beth confided.

"We can try if you let us," Carol spoke, rubbing her leg. "I was in there too."

"Be lucky you were out cold for most of it," Beth explained.

"What's up with you and yer mouth?" Daryl asked, sitting beside her. "You got something crawled up yer ass and died cuz you are not the girl you were."

"There's not a damn thing wrong with me," she hissed as she shoved him away. "Do you mind, you're encroaching on personal space here!"

"When has that ever bothered you," he chuckled playfully and tried to hold her again.

Growling, she shoved him harder and stood up. She glared down at them for a long moment. "For your information, 'Bethie' died in the prison and BETH came out of it. Don't call me Bethie, don't act like I can't defend myself! Don't treat me like a kid and sure as hell don't act like I can't do a damn thing but sing and watch Judith! Oh, and another thing … I can be a bigger bitch than Maggie when I want to be so all of you do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone!"

She stalked away from them and dropped by the fire in front of Rick. Reaching behind her, she pulled his arms around her and leaned her head back. "Mind if I hang here for a bit, I'm getting chilly."

"No worries," he spoke softly, kissing her cheek and pulling her into him.

"Getting on your nerves?" Michonne asked.

"You don't know the half of it," Beth added.

"Oh believe me I can relate," Sasha spoke up, adjusting the rifle. "Loved the way you dropped the bitch."

"That's a soft term for her," Beth growled. She looked over at where Maggie sat with Glenn. "Please don't anyone defend them to me. I barely make her radar sometimes."

"Hell I was stuck on the road with her, what are you talking about," Sasha hissed. "Damn bitch, all she could think about was finding Glenn. When it didn't pan out, she just started walking and acting like a crazed woman."

"I told you, I never once blipped her radar," Beth sighed as her eyes began to grow heavy. "I didn't know I was so sleepy till now."

"Shut your eyes and get some rest. We've got a long haul starting tomorrow," Rick spoke, nuzzling her hair.

"Where we going?" she asked with a yawn.

"Washington DC if Eugene is to be believed," Rick replied.

"And you don't trust him any further than you can throw him," Beth sighed and looked over at Carl and Judith. "How long they been down?"

"A bit now," Michonne smiled and rubbed Carl's hair. "He's done a lot of growing up since the prison, he's coming into himself finally."

"That's good," Beth smiled. "I really do miss my daddy." Reaching her fingers up, she dabbed the tears from her cheek. "Do you know this is the first time I've thought about him since the prison went down?" She looked around then clambered to her feet hurriedly. "Excuse me." She took off into the woods. Shaking his head, Rick rose and went after her.

He caught up to her not far from camp, found her leaning against a tree and sobbing like mad. Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms and cradled her close. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shirt, clinging to him like he was her last lifeline in the world. He ran his hand over her back as his other steadied her. "Let it out, let it go," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "This is the first time I've had to think about him too." She lifted her head to look up into his eyes, seeing the tears forming there. "When Daryl came back with Noah and they told us where Carol was, it was a good thing then Noah added you were there. Carl and Michonne noticed how excited I got, how my heart leapt in my chest to know you were alive. You are one of the only people in this world I need in my life, you know that." She nodded and brought her hand up, brushing his tears away. "I know Bethie is gone and Beth is all grown up, but I also know that I need Bethie as much as I need Beth."

"Don't worry, she's not gone … not for you, Carl and Judith. I'm still me, I'm still the same girl from the farm that you met but I've grown up and I know what I want. No matter what you've done Rick, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. Deal."

"Deal," he sighed. He leaned over and brushed her lips with his own. "Man it's nice to kiss you again."

"Then stop talking and start kissing."

He chuckled and covered her mouth with his. Her arms slid around his neck as he held her close, running his hands over her. He gripped her a bit tighter as they continued kissing as Daryl stood in the shadows watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you want to come with me?"

"Because I'm the hunter."

"You're a slack ass hunter if you ask me. You ain't caught shit for us to eat in the past few days, so someone needs to give you a lesson in how it's done."

"Hey now!" The dried leaves crunched under their feet as they went further into the woods, trying to look in all directions at once. "Have you ever thought maybe I like you more than I let on?" Daryl asked as he followed her through the underbrush. "Have you ever thought maybe we would be good together?"

"Yea I thought about it," Beth replied as she pushed a tree branch away, "and then I thought how it would be like being with my brother if we got together and it grossed me out."

"All you think of me is your brother," he snorted. "I guess that means you think of Rick like a daddy figure then, doesn't that gross you out? I mean, he's older and got that grizzly adams look going for him like yer own daddy had at the end."

She came up short and turned to face him, blue eyes glazed over. "Listen to me you sawed-off redneck asshole, Rick means more to me than you could ever know! Just because I burst your bubble doesn't mean you can smart off at me. I like you okay, but I don't like you like that! I'm not in love with you but I am in love with Rick so mind your own damn business." She turned and stomped off through the underbrush.

"What the hell crawled up yer ass and died anyway?" Daryl asked as he caught up with her. "Ever since we left Grady, you are being a total bitch for no reason."

She stopped and whipped around on him, knife in hand. "Don't for one minute you assume to know what happened to me in there and don't for one minute assume you can fix what happened to me either. It's nothing that needs to be fixed because nothing is broken! Why is it that everyone else has found their own backbone and now that I found mine, y'all act like I've gone nuts or something! Well I haven't, I just decided to grow the fuck up and nobody likes it!" As he went to speak, her arm whipped around and stabbed a walker that had shambled up on them without his knowing. "And here I thought you were the great and powerful hunter and one snuck up on us!"

"You and yer damn mouth got me distracted honey," he snarled at her. "Fine you think Rick is all that, then go for it! He won't give you a second glance, you're nothing more than a glorified babysitter for him anyway!"

"Actually," Rick's voice startled them, "she's more than that. You two done arguing because I found some deer tracks."

"Which way?" Beth asked, pulling her knife from the skull and wiping it on her pants.

"Over that ridge there," Rick indicated with his machete.

"I'll go check it out," Beth spoke and walked up to him. "Sorry for getting distracted by Daryl and his mouth and for not hunting more." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before heading off into the woods.

"She's gonna get her fool self killed," Daryl snarled. "This new attitude is not what she needs. She's not the Beth we know."

"No, this new attitude is EXACTLY what she needs because it's given her a fire I've never seen before. She can hunt, she can track, she can shoot, she can do so many things we had no clue about because Hershel wanted to keep her safe. Look, I know you and Maggie think she needs to be protected but she is pulling her weight and I'm not gonna stop her." Holstering the machete, Rick headed off in the direction Beth had went.

He came up on her, crouched behind a log and eyes focused on something. He knelt beside her and followed her gaze to a large buck with broken antlers in the distance. Daryl came over and knelt with them, following their gazes to the buck. "He's gonna be tough to get down."

Sliding her hand over, Beth took the crossbow from him and eased up slowly. "Not if you know where to shoot properly." She lined the buck in the sight and shot the arrow. Rick and Daryl watched the arrow zip across the forest and impact the buck HARD in the neck, dropping it to the ground. "We need to hurry before walkers get wind of it."

"How the hell," Daryl whistled as they headed towards the buck.

They ran over and knelt, looking at the size of the creature. Unbuckling his gun belt, Rick handed it over to Beth and stared over the buck's carcass. "Give the bow to Beth, it's gonna take us both to pick it up and haul it back."

Handing the bow to her, Rick and Daryl dug in and lifted the creature between them. Slinging the crossbow onto her shoulder, Beth fastened the gun belt around her waist and took point ahead of them. She looked left then right, moving slowly until a rustling caught her ears. Holding her hand up, she looked around then let out a set of shrill whistles. They paused till a set of whistles came back to their ears. "It's Glenn and the others."

Glenn, Abraham and Noah stepped from the underbrush. "Damn, way to go Daryl," Glenn laughed as he looked at the buck.

"Beth shot it," Daryl admitted.

Walking over, Abraham hefted the creature over his shoulders and kissed Beth's cheek. "Little lady, remind me never to piss you off then."

"So noted Sergeant Ford," Beth chuckled as they headed back to camp.

"How much longer?" Carl asked, his mouth watering from the smell of cooking deer.

"Still gonna be a little while or so," Abraham mentioned and looked over his shoulder. "Beth, what again are you doing?"

"You'll see soon enough," Beth smiled as she pulled the razor slowly over the buckskin. She flipped the skin over the barely burning coals and began to scrape more off the under side. "Hey Sasha, are those sinew strips about dry?"

"Almost," Sasha spoke, "and Rosita was nice enough to make us some needles with the fish hooks she found."

"You do know this is gonna be kick ass when we're done right," Rosita chuckled.

"Oh don't I know it," Beth smiled. "By the way boys, I am a shank girl."

"Half or full?" Abraham asked.

"Full please."

"My kind of woman," Abraham laughed and turned the deer again.

"I thought you were a vegetarian," Carol questioned thoughtfully.

"When you're forced to eat guinea pig, your priorities shift a bit," Beth shivered. "I don't know what was worse … guinea pig or Daryl's mud snake jerky."

"That just sounds nasty," Michonne belched. "How is it the skin hasn't shrunk?"

"Because we tied it up first before we did anything. Once we got it off the buck, I remembered momma telling me to always tie the skin up first so it wouldn't shrink during the drying process. If you do it slow over barely lit coals, the hair will come off easier and it'll be more manageable."

"So what changed your priorities on being a vegetarian, something that happened in Grady or what?" Rosita asked, checking the sinew lines.

"Mainly Grady; that's why my arm cracked so easy … there's not enough muscle and fat to cover my bones. I am lean, but the wrong kind of lean," Beth admitted. "I haven't changed my mind about being vegetarian but I am open to more things."

"I thought you were an ovo-lacto vegetarian," Rick commented, stoking the coals under the roasting deer.

"Thank you and that's another reason too," Beth added. "I can't have dairy or eggs or chicken or any-thing like that without becoming violently ill. Sucks when you live on a working dairy farm and that's all that's around when the world goes to shit."

"I can see your point," Rosita spoke as she threaded a hook. "These are ready to go."

"I am almost done here too," Beth smiled and flipped it over.

"She's just that much sassy that I like," Abraham mentioned to Rick.

"I like the new Beth; she's not that much different, she's more open to people and willing to do more to help out. Hershel kept a tight rein on her."

"Who was that?" Abraham asked.

"Her daddy," Sasha put in.

"Nuff said. I know how daddies can be with their little girls," Abraham grinned. "Okay folks, chow is on! Shanks for the blonde I know, so who wants what!"

Beth took the threaded hook from Rosita and began to slowly stitch the skin of the buck. "Go grab you some food while you can, I'll get some in a bit."

Rosita nodded and headed to the fire as Rick winked at her. "You coming to eat?"

"Not at the moment," she spoke, maintaining her stitching.

Rick walked over with four shanks and sat down beside her. "I grabbed them up for you, got me a nice hunk of flank if you're interested."

"Sounds good," she smiled and kept slowly working. "Would you mind tearing a piece off and feeding me? I need to keep this stitch going so I don't lose my place." Ripping a piece of meat off, he sat the plate down and rose. Pressing into her, he brought the piece of meat around to her mouth. She took it into her mouth, sucking on his fingers as she savored the taste of him before letting go. "That's good."

"Me or the venison," he whispered into her ear.

"Both," she replied with a coy grin.

Reaching down, he pulled a piece of meat free and slid it between her lips. "I wouldn't mind being between your lips," he spoke, his voice a bit huskier.

"Which set," she asked, letting his thumb go with a wet pop.

"It doesn't matter because it's a hard thing to handle right now," he growled closer to her ear, "if you get my meaning."

"Don't worry, I can take it all the way down if you like," she purred softly as she kept stitching.

"Damn girl," he swore and sat down. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that right."

"And such a sweet pleasurable death it will be," she winked and waggled her ass at him.

"Damn just damn," Rick sighed as he watched her continue to work.

"Go back to eating with the others while I work, we'll deal with your issue tonight when everyone's asleep. You can leave my plate there if you want to."

"What if I want to watch and feed you?"

"Up to you but if you hang around too much I will make it so hard on you that you won't like me very much."

"Yea well, we'll wait and see." Leaning back, he ripped a piece of meat off and ate it. "Your ass is so perfectly round."

"I know, it's one of the few things I have going for me."

"Looks aren't everything," Rick mentioned, "I love you the way you are."

"I'm glad somebody does."

"Hey ease up, they'll come around eventually and if they don't then it's there loss," he spoke. Ripping a piece of meat off, he rose and moved to stand behind her. She rose and stretched her back, leaning into him as his fingers brought the meat around to her lips. She pulled it into her mouth and licked his fingers, savoring the flavor together till he pulled them free slowly. "If they can't handle the new you then screw them, you don't need them if they're going to hold you back."

"And what about you? Are you trying to hold me back?"

"No," he chuckled softly and nuzzled her ear and neck, "I'm just trying to hold on so I don't lose you again."

She turned in his arms and looped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

"Deal," he smiled and kissed her deeply.

Running her fingers over the tanned buckskin, Beth smoothed the wrinkles out as she looked it over. "Perfect." Pulling it around her shoulders, she slid her arms in the sleeves and noticed the length of it. "Perfect still." Sliding her arms out, she grinned and walked over to the group. "Okay Rick, stand up and lose the jacket."

"Okay," he grinned and licked his fingers. Sliding his jacket off, he dropped it to the ground and walked over to her. "What is this?"

"The buckskin," she replied, "and it's finished."

"What did you wind up making?" Sasha asked as she slid it over Rick's arms. "Is that what I think it is?"

Pulling it around his chest, Rick turned back around for everyone to see. "Damn Beth, this is gorgeous. Thank you."

"I had no idea you were making him a jacket," Rosita chuckled. "I saw the other part, but not that. Was this from the coals?"

"Yea," Beth smiled.

"Wow," Carl mused. "So what happened to the rest of it?"

Stepping back over, she grabbed something up and came back. Kneeling beside him, she lifted Judith off her feet and pulled something over her. "Perfect fit too."

"You made Judith a bunting!" Tyreese chuckled and clapped his hands. "It's perfect!"

"I took the soft webbing from the broken down backpack and filled it to keep her warm," Beth smiled and handed something to Tyreese. "For you for saving Judith."

Reaching his hand out, Tyreese took the gift and looked at it. When he realized what she had made, a grin broke out over his face. Pulling his signature beanie off, he slid the buckskin cap over his head and smoothed it out. "Opinions?"

"I love it personally," Sasha grinned. "Beth, you are amazing!"

"Why thank you," she beamed as Rick winked at her.

"I know there had to be more than that left over," Sasha spoke as Beth handed her something. "What's this?" Taking it from Beth's hand, Sasha unrolled it and glanced at it. "Beth … I don't know what to say."

"What is it?" Tara asked as she chewed on her meat.

"It's a sling for my ammo and rifle," Sasha replied as she fixed it around the rifle. "Beth, how did you make this?"

"I made a bit more," she grinned. "It was a big buck."

"Judith's sound asleep in her bunting," Carl whispered and yawned. "I think I'm gonna go out too." He looked around and shivered slightly. "Is it me or is it getting colder?"

"It's colder since we're not moving as much," Abraham spoke and stood up. "I'll take watch, y'all stay warm." Picking up his rifle, he headed away from camp.

Reaching behind her, Beth pulled more buckskin out and snapped it out. She lowered it over Carl and Judith as Michonne slid under with them. "It's not much of a blanket, but it's enough to stay some warm tonight."

"Maybe you could make some more of those if we find more deer," Rosita mentioned as she gazed around. "Where did Glenn and the others go?"

"They left before dinner while everyone was talking," Eugene sighed. "All of them left … Glenn, Maggie, Noah, Carol, Daryl, Father Gabriel … they just took off."

"They wanted me to go but I said no," Tara brought up. "I'd rather be with you guys."

"Yea, they asked us to go too," Rosita spoke softly, "but we didn't want to."

"Yea, they wanted us to go but I told them we're all better off together," Abraham spoke as he came back over. "You're not gonna believe what I just saw over the ridge. Grab the chow and douse the fires, we got us a place to bunk for the night." Gathering their gear up, they followed Abraham through the woods; coming over the ridge, they stopped and stared down.

"It's perfect," Rick spoke as they looked over the abandoned motel. "Let's head down and see how much we need to clear."

* * *

His hands gripped her hips as he pushed her into the door, trying to fumble it open as her lips moved in sync with his. Reaching her hand back, she found the door knob and twisted it till it came open, dumping them into the room. Pushing it closed, they tripped their way to the bed with him landing atop her. She groaned at the feel of his erection rubbing her leg. She pulled her mouth from his and stared up into his eyes. "Can we please get rid of these clothes now?"

"Amen." They began ripping clothes from one another's bodies as they fell back onto the bed. Running her hands down his hips, she encircled his waist with her legs and pulled him to her. The tip of throbbing hard cock brushed over her wet pussy lips, eliciting groans from both. "You sure this is what you want?"

"What do you think?"

"We don't have a condom."

"Don't give a damn, please baby don't tease me." Shaking his head, he pushed hard into her as she groaned. "Damn you feel so good inside me."

"It feels amazing being in you," he murmured as he suckled her nipples.

Their bodies moved in unison as her hands dug into his shoulders and back. They moaned and groaned their ecstasy of being together. She felt the first wave of her orgasm building and pushed him onto his back as she sat up straight. Her hips ground down into his as she bucked. He yanked her down, pressing his mouth to hers as they continued their wild lovemaking. She gasped as she came undone with his hands gripping her hips. In a few short seconds, his mouth came from hers as he groaned his climax buried deep inside her.

She fell into his chest, gasping for air, as sweat covered their bodies. "Damn."

"Amen," he breathed, "and I'm glad we were alone too."

"Another amen," she sighed. "After we catch our breath … can we do it again?"

"Damn straight," he chuckled.

"My kind of man," she chuckled back as she laid there. "Damn, I didn't realize how horny I was till you were inside."

"Me either," he blew out, running his hand over his forehead. "It didn't bother you that we didn't use a condom?"

"Why do people worry about that shit for? Every time I've used one, I've always gotten the hives and tried to explain them away."

"Condoms give you the hives?"

"Yea, I'm allergic to latex, found that out the wrong way when I was 15."

"So … in other words … you're not the sweet innocent girl you pretended to be then?"

"No, that was all daddy's doing … not mine."

"Makes sense."

"You have no idea how many times he had to literally lock me in to keep me from confronting Lori about you and crawling on your lap. If he would've left me alone, we'd been doing this."

"Wait, hold on a sec, repeat that last bit for me." Pulling the pillows around, he propped up a bit to look down at her. "You've been wanting me since the farm and I'm just now finding out about this now why?"

"Daddy," she replied as she stared into his eyes.

"Was it that bad and we didn't know it?"

"You got to see him on his manners with Maggie; with me, it was something entirely different. The only people he would allow me to be around were Maggie, Patty, Glenn, Daryl and Jimmy. I hated Jimmy's guts, that's why I didn't stick too close to him. Daddy thought Daryl and I would make a good match so that's why he encouraged me to hang around him. Daddy never realized it was making me just hate him more, which in turn added to me not liking Daryl all that much. Over time, I quit associating Daryl that way and he became like a brother to me."

"And me?"

"Mine."

"Good girl," he sighed and patted her bare ass. "I need a nap before we have seconds."

"Okay, mind if I sleep right here."

"Be my guest, I love the feel of you against me."

"Same here. Love you."

"Love you too."

Placing a lazy kiss on the other's lips, they were both soon sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: there is a time jump between last chapter and this one definitely but it's for a reason. The Missing Interview and The Missing Interview - Rick Grimes editions fall in between the last chapter and this one. Yes, Daryl and Maggie come back ... which is something else I am going to have to write. Oh boy, here we go again.**

"Rick, we need to talk about what just happened!" Deanna snapped.

"I took care of what you didn't want to," he snapped as he walked from the circle. "Kick me out, I don't give a damn anymore."

"You're lucky that man cares enough to do what he does," Beth hissed and took off after him. She caught up with him as he rounded the corner. Lengthening her stride, she matched him step for step till he stopped in the middle of the road. She stood there, looking him over; reaching up, she licked her thumb then rubbed a spot on his cheek. "Don't think it's you."

"It's not … got walker guts to the face," he growled softly.

She looked from him to her thumb as her nose crunched. "Eew!"

"You did it, not me."

"Come on, let's get you home and cleaned up. I might be able to salvage your clothes."

"Why do you do that? Why do you even care?"

"I thought we established why a long time ago."

"Yea well, I still think being with me is a bad idea."

"No, being with you is a wonderful thing … being with Maggie and/or Daryl will endanger their health."

"Are you ever going to …" He paused before he finished the statement as he looked at her. "You really have changed that much, haven't you."

"You've changed, I've changed, we've both changed and as far as I can tell it's not been too bad of a thing."

He chuckled softly as he stood there. "If I haven't told you lately, I'm glad you are back with us."

"Yea, me too." She held her hand out to him. "Ready?"

"Yea why not," he sighed and clasped his hand in hers. They began to walk back towards the house as Jessie appeared from the shadows. "Something wrong?"

"I just wanted to say 'thank you' and don't come near me or the boys again," she got out. "We might move to another side of Alexandria, we might not … either way, just leave us alone. I've told Ron to leave Enid be since she's more interested in Carl than him. Sam can't seem to shake Carol, he likes her for some reason. If I were you Beth, I would turn and run too."

"Nah, not gonna happen," Beth sighed and tightened her grip, "and the reason is … he and I are a lot alike. I've known Rick a long time, almost as long as Daryl and Carol. I trust this man with my life, my daddy trusted him with his life so do me a favor … back the hell up Barbie."

"Barbie," Jessie scoffed.

"Yea, you're nothing but a post apocalyptic Barbie with your perfect clothes and perfect boys hiding the perfect secret so just get hell away from us," Beth snorted. "You don't know jack about what's going on out there because you never were out there. There are people like you that get people like us killed because we're having to cover your asses. We are survivors, we know what it takes to live in this world. Hell, you think it's life as normal well it's not … it's harder! Believe me, you wouldn't survive a day outside of Pleasantville."

"Pleasantville," Rick chuckled softly. "Beth, come on … leave her be and we'll do the same."

"Good," Jessie sniffed and disappeared back into the shadows.

"Why the hell you had to go and kiss her then try to get involved with her is totally beyond me," Beth fumed as they started walking again.

"Why, did it make you jealous or something?"

"Or something." Going up the steps, Beth pushed the door opened as Carl rose with Judith. "Enid's by the oak, take Judith and see what she wants."

"What's going on?" Carl asked.

"Your father and I need to have a discussion is all," Beth growled.

Picking Judith up, Carl headed for the door and patted his dad's arm. "I feel for ya, I really do." He stepped onto the porch and pulled the door shut.

"Strip out of those clothes and give me your jacket, I'll see if I can get the stains out before they set," Beth sighed and stared at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're jealous," Rick chuckled softly and handed her his jacket.

"Maybe, maybe not," Beth spoke, lifting her chin just so. Pulling his green over shirt off, he handed it to her then his t-shirt. Shaking her head, she stared at him then headed to the mud room. He followed her around and watched as she began to treat the stains on his clothes as she flipped the washer on. "I care what happens to you, and I knew from day one that Jessie was trouble … they're all trouble and Ron's following in his father's footsteps. Enid has the bruises to prove it."

"How bad are they?"

"Bad enough your son cold-cocked him in the middle of class this morning and got kicked out."

"I need to talk to him about that, make him apologize to the class," Rick commented, clearing his throat. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Good, you look like hell. I'll be up in a bit to check and clean your bandages."

"Okay." He watched her for a long moment then made the few steps between them. He slid his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Don't be," she spoke softly, rubbing his arms, "it's not like we're together or anything."

"Yea you're right," he murmured and let her go. He rubbed her shoulder as he turned and headed for the stairs.

"Yea I'm right," she whispered as the washer hid the sound of her tears.

Locking the front door, she pulled the latch and turned the lights off. Gathering Judith's strewn toys, she dumped them in the pack 'n go before heading upstairs. She looked in and saw Carl half on the bed and half off; shaking her head, she went in and nudged him onto the bed. He groaned and rolled over as she covered him. Snatching his hat as she rose, she laid it on the dresser and slid out the door. Going down the hall, she looked in and saw Judith sound asleep. Smiling, she pulled her hair free of its confines then spotted a light under a door. Shaking her head, she hung the ponytail holder on the door knob and stepped down the hall. Pushing the door open slightly, she eased into the room and looked around. He was lying on his back, pillows on the floor with the light on … he'd fallen asleep doing whatever he'd been up to. Sighing, she grabbed the pillows up and laid them on the bed then sat beside him as she turned the lamp off. Reaching her hand out, she ran it tentatively across his forehead, moving hair from his face. She let her hand slide down his cheek to his neck and down his chest. She never could get over how his body looked so amazing … chiseled features, wonderful muscle tone under taut pulled skin … he was quite delicious to look at. As she went to rise, he grabbed her hand and opened his eyes. She looked down at him and smiled. "Everyone's to bed except me. G'night Rick." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek then rose. She noticed his hand still holding onto her. "What is it?" She noticed his eyes ghosting over her body and she shivered just so. "What do you want?"

"Strip." The word sent a chill over her spine as he released his grip on her. A smile crept to her lips as she began to slowly remove her clothes … first her jeans then shirt followed by her bra then panties. She stood before him nude as he laid there, looking her over. He lifted the cover and stared at her. "Get in."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she lifted her legs and slid under the covers beside him. She laid her head on his outstretched arm and felt the heat radiating from his body. "Did you like the show or was I too fast?"

"No, show was perfect," he spoke as he rolled onto his side. His hand came over and began to massage her breasts as he rolled one nipple between his fingers. "You look so delicious."

"Yea well, we've been there before and you've never taken a taste," she replied.

"Yea well, I've never wanted this particular taste before now," he spoke, his voice huskier. "This I've been wanting for some time now."

"How long?" she asked, almost knowing the answer.

"Since the farm," he replied and placed his mouth on hers.

"What about the motel? What was that?"

"Feeding a need … this is something … more."

"More like how?"

"More like … forever."

Electricity shot through her veins as she lifted her arms and slid them around his neck, pulling him atop her. He lowered into her arms as their lips held one another. Using his knee, he slid her legs apart then used his hands to move them around his waist. He dipped his cock into her slowly, reveling in the feel of her body as his hands massaged her sides and waist. Her hands entangled in his hair as they laid there, their bodies moving in rhythm. Her hands slid down to his shoulders and back as she gripped his waist with her thighs, pressing him closer to her. His tongue wiggled and looped all around hers, causing pleasurable sensations that went to her toes. She moaned hotly into his mouth, forgetting the rest of the house was asleep. He grinned as he continued kissing her, massaging every inch of her. Their slow languid movements picked up speed, causing the most delicious friction. He gasped into her mouth as his cock quivered inside her. She held him to her as he thrust harder and deeper inside. Their lips separated as they both gasped together as he rammed into her several times before she came unglued. Her legs gripped his hips tightly as she moaned her pleasure before he surged one last time, shooting every ounce of cum he could muster inside her. He sighed and fell atop her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hope we didn't wake anyone up," she chuckled softly.

"Yea forgot about that," he sighed. "Mind if I stay here for a little bit."

"Sleep like this if you want, you're not that heavy and you feel wonderful," she whispered, placing a kiss on his sweaty cheek.

He lifted his head to stare down into her blues eyes. "I love you Beth and I'm sorry I haven't said something sooner than now. I've been trying to sort through things where you and Jessie were concerned. I wanted something with her because she felt familiar to me, like Lori did, but then I realized that her blonde hair and blue eyes reminded me more and more of you. It finally dawned on me that maybe the person I was wanting to be with was you instead, I was seeing you in her and then I realized tonight that yea … you're what I want."

"I know you loved me, I also knew it would take time for you to tell me," she smiled and rubbed noses with him. "For the record, I have loved you since the farm. I love you as much if not more than I loved you then."

Lowering his head back down to her shoulder, he yawned then sighed. "In your arms is the only place I've ever wanted to be."

"Same here lover," she yawned and kissed him, "same here."


End file.
